


Coffee, The Forces of Darkness, etc.

by ScarletRogue



Series: Darcy the Vampire Slayer [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy the Vampire Slayer, F/M, Not Beta Read, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRogue/pseuds/ScarletRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Darcy is the Vampire Slayer, and Steve stumbles upon that secret. I love Darcy, and I love Buffy, so why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten Coffee

The sun had long since gone down by the time Steve walked into Dr. Foster’s lab in Stark Tower with a cheerful expression and three styrofoam cups filled to the brim with coffee. He looked around the lab before setting the coffee down and clearing his throat loudly.

Jane, who had been staring transfixed at the bright screen of the monitor in front of her turned sharply at the noise, finally realizing that someone had come into the room. She gave a sheepish smile and got up from her chair, though she couldn’t help but look back at the screen once or twice, as if trying to continue to read through the data in small glimpses. “Sorry Steve, I didn’t hear you come in. I was just looking at the new readings from that alien plantlife you guys brought back the other day, they have some pretty incredible properties…” Her voice was eager as she spoke -at length- about her theories on the strange blue flowers’ possible uses with increasing complexity. Steve listened with his best politely interested expression. He wasn’t familiar with half of the terms she was using, but he always found Jane’s explanations to be impressive and amusing, if not a bit confusing now and then. 

Once Jane paused to take a breath, Steve smoothly cut in, knowing that the young doctor would quite easily go on for over an hour if he let her. “I brought you some coffee, Dr. Foster, but maybe you’d like something to eat instead…?” The circles under Jane’s eyes suggested that she hadn’t slept in some time, and that meant she most likely hadn’t eaten recently either. _Maybe the coffee was a bad idea_ , he thought, but she was already eagerly grabbing a cup out of its holder, and apparently hadn’t heard his second question.

“Oh my god, thank you. I could definitely use this. And I told you, as much as I appreciate someone who actually acknowledges the fact that I’m a doctor, you can just call me Jane, it’s really not a big deal.”

Steve smiled, taking up his own cup. “Of course, Jane. Where’s Darcy? ‘Seems like she’s always in here.” He had noticed Darcy’s absence as soon as he came into the room. He’d have been lying if he said he hadn’t been looking forward to seeing the quirky intern. Darcy had been one of the first non-SHIELD types he’d met when he moved into Stark’s tower. She’d practically run straight into him after not so gently knocking aside two almost identical SHIELD agents and shouting about how she needed them to get out of her way “in the name of science.” He’d had to chase her through three floors just to give her the file she’d dropped on the way. The two had struck up an easy conversation from there; he’d found Darcy’s sharp wit and straightforward manner of speaking immediately enjoyable, and a welcome change from the indirect monotony that all of SHIELD seemed to be specially trained in.

Jane, who had retreated to her computer, looked up momentarily, still mostly focused on the screen. “What? Oh, Darcy went for a walk in Central Park.”

Steve furrowed his brows, setting his cup down on the table. “She’s walking in Central Park right now? Alone? It’s one in the morning. It’s not exactly the best place for a nighttime stroll either.”

“Darcy can take care of herself pretty well,” she said, unconcerned and busily scribbling down notes in a beat-up notebook.

Steve had heard accounts of Darcy’s prowess with the taser she always had on her from both Thor and Darcy herself, and he had personally seen her dress down more than one SHIELD agent with enough force that they all looked pretty scared by the end of it. That didn’t mean he wasn’t still more than slightly worried for her now.

“It’s still a bit late for that sort of thing, though. Did she just go out?”

“Umm,” Jane said distractedly, paying him and his concern little to no attention. “She’s been gone for…” she paused to glance at the clock on the wall, “a couple of hours, I guess.”

“A couple of _hours_?” he asked apprehensively. “And that doesn’t worry you at all?”

“Not really,” Jane muttered as she typed away.

Steve looked at her incredulously. He knew Jane tended to get lost in her work, but her assistant and best friend had supposedly been wandering around New York City for hours, alone at night, and she barely even looked up from her data? 

“I’m gonna go look for her,” he said decidedly, leaving his coffee forgotten on the table.

“Uh huh,” Jane replied, not turning her head. After a moment she startled, glancing up sharply as the conversation she’d just had finally sank in. “Wait, Steve,” she started, but he was already out the door. She sighed before turning resignedly back to her work. “Darcy is going to be so mad at me,” she muttered.


	2. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's going on a walk in Central Park. Yep, just a normal walk. Uh huh.

Darcy walked leisurely through one of Central Park’s many dimly lit pathways, humming the tune of a song that had been stuck in her head for the past two days. Bored. She was so _bored_. Central Park usually had a decent amount of action to offer around this hour, but it had been a rather disappointingly slow night. Way too slow for Darcy’s taste. _I might as well be doing data input at the lab right now… And I hate inputting data._ She wished she could just put her earbuds in and listen to some music, if only to drown out the way too catchy pop song she couldn’t get out of her brain, but she needed to hear clearly right now. She sighed. _Maybe I should have gone to a cemetery instead…_

A cold wind swept through the park, causing hundreds of red leaves to swirl through the night air, one smacking wetly into Darcy’s face. She groaned, throwing it to the side and pulling the collar of her grey coat up further. Fall may have been Darcy’s favorite season, but the nights had been getting a hell of a lot colder lately, to the point that even through all of her layers she couldn’t stop shivering. What good were her fuzzy sweaters and hats if they couldn’t even keep out the cold?

“This night sucks,” she muttered irritably.

“It’s about to suck a whole lot more,” said a deep voice from behind her.

Darcy whirled around to find the source, her eyes settling on a tall man dressed in dark leather and a long black coat. His features were twisted and demonic. As he smiled, a pair of sharp fangs gleamed menacingly. Darcy took a step back. She’d been so busy complaining to herself that she hadn’t even heard him come up behind her. _Way to go, me._

“Or rather, I’m gonna be the one doing the sucking,” he said, giving her a cocky smirk. She could tell he was doing his best intimidating expression, but the whole leather get-up was a bit much in her opinion. Talk about trying too hard. 

“Really?” she asked, arching an eyebrow. “Did you seriously just make the whole sucking joke? That’s kinda lame, man. And come on, do you really need to be wearing _that_ much leather? I bet your socks are even leather, aren’t they? We get it, you’re spooky and intimidating.”

The man’s expression faltered, his eyes flickering with doubt before he took a step forward, becoming angry. “Do you have any idea what you’re dealing with, little girl?” Darcy rolled her eyes as he not so subtly flashed his fangs at her.

“Let me guess, someone really in need of some anti-aging cream? You’re sporting some serious wrinkles, dude.”

He growled in response, stalking towards her as if she was his prey, which he seemed to think she was. He looked furious.

“Whoops, did I offend you?” Darcy asked, her expression entirely innocent.

He was just a few feet from her now. “You’re about to die, you stupid bitch. Any last words?”

Darcy tilted her head to the side, heavily exaggerating her contemplation. “Hmmm,” she wondered. “How about, ‘I didn’t know anyone could make leather look so ugly,’ or… Oh! How about ‘ _do you have any idea who you’re dealing with, you idiot?_ ’” She smirked.

“What?” he snarled, enraged. He lunged for her, hands outstretched and fangs out. Darcy cleanly stepped to the side, ducking under his reach and shooting out a sidekick that connected solidly with his back, sending him sprawling to the ground with a rather undignified “oof.” She turned to walk slowly towards him while he struggled to pick himself up off the pavement. Her smile widened into a wolfish grin.

“You know, I should be thanking you. Here I was, thinking that tonight was going to be completely boring, and then you show up to give me a good laugh. Really, I appreciate it.” She spoke as if she were just having a pleasant conversation while she opened the top buttons of her coat, pulling out a length of sharpened wood. She casually flipped the stake over in her hand.

The man’s eyes widened almost comically as he scrambled to his feet. He seemed to be having trouble deciding between anger and doubtful fear. “ _Slayer_ ,” he hissed, eyes narrowing into a glare.

“ _Vampire_ ,” Darcy mocked, mimicking his tone

He sneered at her. “I’m going to enjoy killing you,” he stated lowly. “I’m gonna drain every drop of life right out of you.”

“Uh huh,” Darcy said boredly. “So are we just gonna chat all night? Or can we skip to the part where you try to do that and I jam this,” she said, brandishing her stake, “into your chest? ‘Cause I vote for skipping to that part, personally. I mean, it’s not that I don’t love these little talks of ours, but the whole ‘I’m a scary vampire’ routine kinda gets old after the first hundred times.”

He came at her with a snarl. The fight didn't last long. With one final punch she sent him reeling back. While he was still dazed, Darcy grabbed him by the collar and dragged him close. 

"Well," she said. "It's been fun." She jabbed the stake into his chest. It was easy to reach the heart. Darcy saw the look of pure shock on his face before he vanished in a cloud of dust. 

Darcy took a step back, coughing as the wind blew the dust right into her face. "Bleh!" She cried, reaching down to brush the dust from her coat. "Why does this always happen to me? Stupid wind," she grumbled. 

She was just about to continue on her way when she heard the sound of someone else approaching. She turned on her heal, stake in hand, only to see Steve Rogers jogging towards her. Her eyes widened as she quickly hid the stake behind her back, giving him an awkward grin as he neared. 

"Steve! Uh, what are you doing here?"

He looked at her incredulously. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. What are you doing out here, alone at this time of night? It's freezing, and Jane said you've been gone for hours."

Darcy raised her eyebrows, hesitating as she struggled to come up with something to say. "Umm, well I was just uh... You know, there's only so much science one woman can take before she needs to cool her head. So I was just taking a little walk."

Steve narrowed his eyes, stepping closer. Damn, someone in her position really needed to be able to lie better. "I thought I heard someone shouting. Are you alright?"

"What?" She replied eloquently. "Yeah I'm fine, it was probably just the wind that you, uh, heard."

"Darcy," he started, taking another step toward her. 

"Geez is it cold or what?" she asked with an overly cheerful smile. "We should probably head back to the tower, right? Let's go."

Now he looked downright suspicious. "What's going -" 

He was cut off by the rather loud entrance of three vampires, each wearing more black leather than the next. 

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Jeff, Slayer bitch," snarled the one in front. 

"What?" Steve asked, looking confused. 

" _Jeff?_ " Darcy asked, trying not to laugh. _An evil, leather clad vampire named... Jeff? Wow, that is disappointing._

The three goons raced towards them. "Shit," Darcy muttered, glancing over at Steve. He stepped forward, putting his hand out. "Darcy, get back," he said firmly, but Darcy was already racing past him. 

"Darcy!" He shouted as she crashed into the first vampire. He ran forward into the fray as Darcy caught the vampire by the neck and slammed him into the ground. She plunged the stake into its heart just as a second vampire grabbed the back of her coat and flung her backwards. She collided with the trunk of a large tree before falling to the ground. “Okay, _ow_ ,” she said, pushing herself to her feet and brushing off her clothes. Her eyes narrowed murderously once she noticed that the sleeve of coat had been torn. There was a hole the size of a fist gaping in the soft grey material. Her head snapped up with a glare that had the advancing vampire shuffle back in fear. “That was my favorite coat, you asshole,” she said lowly. The vampire gulped before continuing forward. She could see Steve watching her as he struggled with the third vampire, but she payed him no attention.

Darcy bobbed and weaved under the punches the vampire threw, jabbing him in the stomach sharply. He bent over, grunting, and she took the opportunity to bring her knee up, connecting solidly with his forehead. He swayed, about to fall over, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back up. Darcy sidestepped and threw him into that same tree. “Just returning the favor,” she said. She pinned him against the trunk, leaning in. “That was a _vintage_ coat,” she snarled. “It’s not like I can just go back to the thrift store in _London_ and buy another one.” The vampire’s face was a satisfying mixture of terror and confusion just before Darcy staked him. 

Steve, meanwhile, had been doing his best to put down the last vampire. He looked entirely confused once he sent it sprawling to the ground with a punch that would have given anyone else a ridiculous concussion, only for it to spring back to its feet. “These guys just don’t give up,” he muttered. His mind was still trying to explain what he had just seen between the other two creatures and Darcy, but for now all he could do was be relieved that she seemed to be okay. _A bit more than okay_ , he corrected mentally as the young woman in question darted past him and got his opponent squarely on the jaw with an impossibly high snapping kick.

The last vampire stumbled back at the blow and Darcy lashed out with a roundhouse kick that sent him flying. She fell to one knee beside the creature and smoothly brought down her stake. She stood up with a sigh as the cloud of dust that had exploded out began to settle. “Idiots,” she muttered, putting away her stake.

“ _Darcy_ ,” Steve said, going over to her slowly. She visibly flinched, shoulders hunching momentarily before she turned around. 

Darcy gave him a sheepish smile. “Hey… Steve,” she said weakly, giving him an awkward little wave.

“What the _hell_ is going on?” he demanded.

Darcy grimaced, muttering a few curses under her breath. Finally she sighed and met his gaze. “Look, why don’t we go back to the tower, and I promise I’ll explain everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah I'm just gonna post all three of these chapters tonight. They're already written anyway.


	3. Time to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's gotta tell him.

Both of them were silent on the walk back, an awkward tension hanging in the air between them the whole time. Darcy shot occasional glances at him in the elevator ride up to the floor of R&D that Jane's lab was on, but Steve kept his gaze forward. By the time they walked through the doors Darcy was all but a nervous wreck, hands fiddling with the frayed edge of her sweater as she shuffled into the room. 

Jane glanced up at them from her desk, where she was finishing off the last of the three coffees Steve had walked in with earlier. Once Darcy caught her eye, she made a beeline for the scientist as Jane grinned guiltily at her. 

"Jane," Darcy whispered fiercely once she reached her. "Really? Why?"

"What do you mean?" Jane started, but gave up when she saw the look Darcy gave her. "I'm sorry! He just asked where you were and I was kind of distracted and I just... It was an accident! I was busy with... with science and, and stuff," she finished. 

"Oh you were busy with science and stuff? Really, Jane?" She opened her mouth to speak, but they were both cut off by Steve, who impatiently cleared his throat. He stood by the entrance with his arms crossed, watching the two women expectantly. 

"So, does someone want to explain all this?" he asked. "Darcy?" She looked away and he sighed, rubbing a hand tiredly across his face. "Are you a SHIELD agent?" he asked, sounding a bit... hurt by the thought that she could have been working for them and lying about it this whole time. "Were those some kind of aliens? Like the Chitauri?"

Darcy glanced up at him, surprised. "What? Okay no, first of all. Me? Working for SHIELD? I'm not with those Men in Black wannabes. And no," she continued. "Those weren't aliens."

"They were vampires!" Jane cut in excitedly. 

"Jane!" Darcy said sharply, glaring at her boss. 

"What? It's not like you're not going to tell him everything now, right?" she said defensively. 

"Tell me what?" Steve asked, looking between them. "Vampires? Like Count Dracula vampires?"

"Ugh, now that guy was an asshole," Darcy muttered under her breath. "Vampire Lord my ass." She cleared her throat before speaking up to answer him. "Yeah, well not exactly. I mean they don't turn into bats and they usually don't speak in overly heavy accents, but yes, that is the general idea. Fangs, bloodsucking, stakes to the heart and all that."

He looked at her skeptically, but kept his mouth shut, waiting for her to go on. 

Darcy huffed, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "It's like this. I mean, I'm kinda... I do..."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Darcy's the Slayer," she told him. 

Darcy threw her hands into the air. "Please, why don't you just tell him," Darcy said, exasperated. 

"You were taking too long. Just explain like you did to me."

Steve took a step toward her, bemused. "The Slayer? Is that a codename?” He frowned. “And how can vampires even be real? I thought that vampires at least were just stories, even if nothing else turned out to be."

Darcy looked at him. "After everything you've seen, is it really so hard to believe? And it's not just vampires, there are demons, witches, all kinds of spooky stuff. I'm, well, I'm called the Slayer. The Vampire Slayer. It's kind of this whole Chosen One deal. One girl in all the world yada yada, forces of darkness, etc. I basically kill the scary monsters and all the stuff that goes bump in the night," she finished in a rush. 

"So you're this Chosen One," Steve said. "Like a superhero."

Darcy scoffed. "Says Captain America. I'm totally _not_ a superhero. I'll leave the tights and capes to you and your crew. I just, uh, fight evil and stuff, but more... casually?"

"She has increased senses and abilities like nothing I'd ever seen before, well until I ran into Thor, I guess. And she has super strength," Jane added. 

Steve turned to Darcy, raising an eyebrow. "So that time when you had me move around all that heavy lab equipment for you?" He asked. 

"She was just being lazy," Jane said helpfully. 

"Well I had to keep up appearances! Plus, it gave me a prettttty nice view," she added under her breath. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Does SHIELD know?"

"Not officially? If they do than they haven't said anything to me or the Watchers Council about it, but personally I kinda think Son of Coul suspects," she told him. "Oh and the Watchers Council is just a bunch of old English dudes who are always trying to tell me what to do."

Steve raised his brows. "So have you always been this Slayer?"

She sighed. "No, I got chosen when I was sixteen. I didn't know vampires existed either until the Council came and found me."

"That's when she got her powers," Jane said. 

Steve looked over at Jane curiously. "Seems like you're pretty familiar with all this. You weren't a bit... startled when you found out?"

Darcy laughed. "Are you kidding? Jane was super happy. She immediately started bugging me about getting her a sample of vampire dust to analyze."

"Which you still haven't done, by the way."

The three of them sat around the small table towards the back of the lab, sitting on the comfy old chairs Darcy had dragged into the tower. Steve kept the questions coming for a while, and Darcy did her best to explain everything. She was a bit embarrassed by how ridiculous it all sounded out loud, but she started to look more and more relieved just to have someone else to share her secret with. It hadn't been easy for her to do so from the moment she found out. Darcy had always been very open as a child, and to suddenly take on a new life while being unable to tell a soul had been hard, sometimes unbearable. They sipped freshly made coffee out of the slightly chipped cat mugs Darcy and Jane kept in the lab, talking throughout the night. 

"So?" Darcy asked, looking at Steve nervously as she fidgeted in her seat. "What do you think about... all this?"

Steve shook his head. "I think you're amazing. It's all pretty incredible really, and I don't get surprised all that much these days. 'M just glad you told me, even if you weren't planning on it in the first place."

"I'm really not supposed to tell anyone," Darcy said, shrugging her shoulders helplessly. She pointed dramatically at the scientist across the table. "Jane wasn't even supposed to know, but there was this vampire motorcycle gang that came through Puente Antiguo, and well, it kinda all came out then." Darcy shook her head at the memory. "Now _that's_ an interesting story. But anyways, Jane and Eric are really the only people who know. And now you."

Darcy set her cat mug down, expression suddenly serious. Darcy did her best to cover everything with a joke or smile, but this wasn’t something she could just smooth over and forget about with the help of a lame one-liner. "You can't tell anyone, Steve," she said, looking at him with wide brown eyes. "Please tell me you won't tell anyone."

He met her gaze evenly. "You can trust me, Darcy."

The smile they shared then was fond, and somehow a bit more meaningful than Darcy had expected. "I know," she told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of something more? Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fanfiction I've ever actually completed, but I just wrote it for fun, so I hope someone out there on the internet enjoys it. Beware, there may be typos (actually please let me know if there are, or if you find any ridiculously awkward sentences that are just driving you crazy). Hah, I don't actually know what I'm doing.
> 
> Annnnyyyywwwaaayyyy, I didn't even know I needed Darcy as the slayer until my mind informed me that I did, about two days ago. Now I keep thinking of all these little scenarios, and I think I may be writing some drabbles or even a sequel in the future. Who knows.


End file.
